marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Summers
Andrew Nathan Xavier also known as Vulcan is the only son of Charles and Moira Xavier and a current member of the X-Men. Early Life Andrew Xavier is the son of Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross. Before he was conceived, his parents split up, however, the two had a one-night-stand and Moira later discovered she was pregnant. Instead of telling Charles, Moira decided to leave America to raise Andrew by herself in Ayr, Scotland, because of Charles' self destructive attitude and the need to not complicate their lives, like she did before. However, after Drew first displayed his Mutant abilities at the unprecedented age of eight, Moira contacted Charles to let him know about his son. When Charles came to visit, he witnessed his abilities, but the use of his powers tired Drew's little body, and Moira was forced to keep him sedated and spent several years in his mother's care in the Muir Manor hospital, with his father visiting often. As he got older, Drew lived a privileged life loving soccer, video games, and wrestling with the latter being something he and his father would bond over. Though, it took years of his father and mother's help, he eventually began to control his vast psychic abilities and by the age of seventeen Drew was almost in full control of his abilities. What he didn't know, however, was that his father had secretly put mental blocks inside his head in case Drew had trouble controlling his abilities again. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Andrew is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. * Telepathic Tracking: Andrew's enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. * Telepathic Cloak: Andrew can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psychic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of his psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing his psionic powers to his hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of his powers which he plunges into the brains of his targets directly, which he often used to disrupt the neurons of his foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. * Mind Control: Andrew is capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. * Telepathic Illusions: Andrew has the ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: Andrew has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: Andrew can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: Andrew can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness or death. * Astral Projection: Andrew can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. Telekinesis: Andrew can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality, including levitating objects weighing at least 10 tons at will and creating protective force fields around himself that could repel oncoming objects. Legion could project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Flight': Vulcan is able to fly and levitate using his telekinetic powers. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Andrew Xavier/Relationships *''Family'': Andrew Xavier/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Emma Frost *Jean Grey Friends ---- *Sheamus Cassidy *Peter Wisdom Friends Notes *Is a fan of wrestling. *Considered becoming a wrestler, prior to joining the X-Men. *Studied at Prestwick Academy and completed a criminology degree at Glasgow Caledonian University. *He is a supporter of football team Rangers F.C. and considered being a professional football player when he was younger. Links * Andrew Xavier/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Scots Category:Millionaires Category:Human Category:Caucasian Characters